Dances and Chuck Taylor's
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson isn't very sociable,but she isn't UN-sociable per-say...Ally Dawson only ever goes to school dances with her best friend Trish,but Trish always ends up ditching her and she sits alone at a table. But will a certain blonde performer come and change all of that? BAD SUMMARY! ONESHOT! Rated K! Please R&R!


**A/N Hey,I decided to write a one shot! I haven't done one of these in a while,so I hope you like it! **

**Pairings: Austin/Ally**

**Warnings: Possible fluff ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Austin and Ally OR anything you recognize!**

**Enjoy!**

Ally Dawson was not a very sociable person,she's not UN-sociable per-say,but she would not be the first to voluntarily go up and introduce herself to a new student and/or anybody who doesn't come up to her first,when her family or friends (or should she say,friend) ask why,it's always the same answer "if they want to talk to me,they'll come talk to me". So that's why,at every single school dance she's gone to at Marino high,she's gone with the same person..her best friend,and possibly her only friend,Patricia De La Rosa,Trish for short. So when the end of school dance approaches,she always rolls her eyes at all the girls squealing when a boy asks them to the dance,and then there's her,Allyson Dawson,girl who only has one friend and never has any fun at the dances.

In fact,the only reason why she even bothers to show up at the dances,was for Trish,who always insists that Ally comes,but then always ends up ditching Ally when they arrive at the gymnasium. It's been the same routine every year for said girl,so when she see's flyers all over the school for the upcoming dance,she ignores them.

"Come on Ally,Please come! Pretty pretty please"Trish begs,giving Ally her best puppy dog eyes,Ally was no fool,but she could not look into peoples puppy dog eyes without caving in,Trish figured that out at the very young age of 4,when the two first met,and so uses them whenever she wants to get what she wants..which is always.

"Trish,I hate dances,the musics so loud it gives me a headache,the gross snack food always ends up giving me a stomach ache,and the fact that I always end up sitting alone at the tables looking like a loser because you always ditch me!"Ally complained rubbing her temples in frustration,Trish deepened her puppy dog eyes,daring Ally to cave in. Ally shook her head and tried her hardest to look away,she really did,but her friend doesn't give up so easily.

"Pwetty pwetty pwease?"Trish asked,now using her infamous baby voice,whenever Ally hears that voice,she knows she's doomed. Trish is her best friend,but Ally knows that Trish will do anything in her power to make sure she gets what she wants,and Ally has always been one to give into peer pressure,even if she only has one peer,she knows this fact.

"Ugh! Fine!"Ally stomps and gives in,Trish cheers and skips off down the hallway. Ally groans and slides down her locker,resting her head in her hands.

**The night of the dance...**

Ally was really starting to regret her decision of going to the dance,but what the hey,she might as well,she doesn't have much better things to do on a Friday night. If she didn't go,she would probably end up snuggling up on her bed,in her Campus Crew**(1)** track pants and her 'sweeter then candy' baggy T-shirt,along with some Ben&Jerry's**(2) **Ice cream and a romantic comedy. Although,now that she thinks about it,that might not be such a bad idea after all. But it's too late to turn back now,considering she was already ready for the dance and Trish was on her way to pick her up. She was wearing her light blue dress that was tight until just under the bust,then it had ruffles down to her knees,along with a brown ribbon around under the bust,where the tight part of the dress ends. She was wearing her black chuck taylor's **(3) **on her feet,not exactly the normal shoes you would wear to a dance,but she doesn't have any heels to match her dress,and she doesn't like to spend too much money on shoes anyways.

Her makeup was done naturally,with her tight line lined with black eye liner,topped with some black mascara. She had on some natural pink lip stick with some clear lip gloss to give her lips that extra shine. Finally,she topped the look off with some nice flirty pink blush. She was giving herself a once over in her full length mirror,when she heard the doorbell ring,She ran downstairs (an advantage of not wearing heels,if she does say so herself) and opened the door,revealing a very loud looking Trish. She was wearing a black and white striped zebra print dress,that was the exact same style as Ally's,but Trish's ribbon was bright pink,and she had on some black 3" heels.

"Umm Ally...what's up with the shoes?"Trish asked pointing at Ally's Chuck Taylor's,turning her nose up in disgust. Ally scoffed and pouted,looking down at her worn-out shoes.

"I didn't have any shoes to match"She whines,Trish gives her a look,before shrugging in a _'what can you do' _manner and pulling Ally down to her old station-wagon. Ally shouted a quick goodbye to her father,before reluctantly letting Trish pull her to her car.

When the two girls arrived at the dance,Ally looked over at her friend in complete and utter disgust. The floor already had streamers and red plastic cups all over it (no they don't serve alcohol,it's fruit punch) and there were lots of spills already waiting to become stains,and not a single janitor in sight. Ally was what you called a "clean freak",but it's better then being disorganized and messy all the time,she figures.

"Okay everyone,tonight we have live performances by many people,some from this school,some from other schools,but they're all incredibly talented,so first up is Laken Preston!"The Principal introduces. A boy with dark brown,some may confuse it as black hair and intense green eyes walked onto the stage with his guitar. He sat down at the stool and started playing a song that Ally recognized as let her go by Passenger **(4).**

Ally looks over to her right,where Trish previously stood,only to see that said girl had disappeared and left Ally alone,once again. Ally sighed,then noticed an empty table in one of the 4 corners of the gym,and wavered her way through the crowd and to the table.

She sat herself down at the table and rested her elbow on the table,placing her chin into her palm. She sighed and looked around at all the dancing couples,and tried to find her curly haired latina friend,who happened to be nowhere in sight. _'shocker' _Ally thought to herself _'I should've known this would happen' _She thought grumpily. When Laken finished his performance,Ally clapped once or twice,before going back to her previous position.

The principal then introduced someone named Austin Moon,who Ally had no recognition of,which is surprising considering how many times she's sorted through the student files for the secretary. She then figured that he must be a student from a different school. He had bleach blonde hair and brown eyes,with specks of gold in them.

"Hey everyone,my names Austin Moon,and I go to Miami Hills Prepatory academy"He said into the microphone,Ally groaned. Miami Hills is a prep school just for boys,and apparently they're all stuck up,she wouldn't know because she doesn't really pay attention to them,it's just what she's picked up from a few conversations around Marino high school over the past year.

He started playing his guitar to the chords of She will be loved by Maroon 5 **(5) **and sang the first line.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen,she had some trouble with herself"He sang the first line,Ally gaped at him,she had to admit that he sang like...an angel.

"I don't mind spending everyday,out on your corner in the pouring rain"He sang the beginning of the chorus,and he locked eyes with Ally. He smiled slightly,and she,for the first time that night,actually smiled back. He sang the rest of the song,looking directly into Ally's eyes,she happily returned the gaze. When he sang the last note,everyone clapped,and instead of only clapping half-heartedly,Ally actually full-out clapped. Austin tore his gaze off of Ally and smiled at the cheering crowd.

"Thanks everyone,I have one more song prepared"He said into the mic,and he played a tune that Ally instantly recognized as one of her favourite songs. It was Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran **(6)**,she actually found herself singing along at some parts. He once again locked eyes with her for the entire song,until he finished it. He finished his entire performance off with a "Goodbye Marino High school" and walked off of the stage.

_'Well,I'll probably never see him again' _Ally thought to herself and sighed,resting her chin into her palm once again. _Maybe I should get up and walk around for a bit_ she thought and reluctantly stood up from her plastic school chair,and walked around the outside of the dance floor. Somehow,she ended up being pushed more and more into the middle of the dance floor as she continued walking,and getting shoved by some people.

Ally continued to weave her way through the crowd once again,until she was shoved,quite hardly might she add,and lost her footing. She expected to hit the floor with a loud "THUMP" but instead,she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist,keeping her steady.

"Careful"Someone whispered,she turned around and locked eyes with a very familiar looking pair of brown eyes...with some gold specks in them. She was frozen in her spot,as was he,his hands still placed on her waist while hers were on his chest,where she rested them when she was still trying to get her balance back.

"Th-thanks"She mumbled,her cheeks blushing a bright pink,she looked down and slowly removed her hands from his chest,while he removed his from her waist. They both looked at each other,not saying anything,just using their eyes.

"U-um,I'm Austin Moon"He said holding his hand out smiling,she gave him a slight smile and placed her hand in his.

"Ally Dawson"She replied shaking his hand,they didn't pull away until they heard someone clearing their throat.

Ally and Austin looked to their left,to see Trish standing there grinning from ear to ear. Austin awkwardly cleared his throat,probably wondering who the girl was.

_'oh,now you want to talk to me' _Thought Ally glumly.

"Oh..uh...Trish,this is Austin,Austin,This is Trish"She introduced,Austin and Trish shook hands,while Ally just stood there rocking back and forth on her toes and biting on her lip. They stood there in awkward silence,Trish looking back and forth between the two teens,who were looking everywhere besides straight,purposely avoiding Trish's knowing glance.

"Well..I'll leave you two alone"Trish said quickly scurrying off,Ally and Austin looked back at each other.

"So..uh...I like your uh...tie?"Ally said,although it sounded more like a question then anything. Austin looked down at his red V-neck and black leather jacket,and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Umm...I'm not wearing one..but thanks"He said slightly laughing as the blush rises to Ally's cheeks,she mentally smacked herself over and over again chanting _stupid,stupid,stupid!_

"Oh..right,I knew that"She laughed awkwardly,he laughed a full out laugh,making her join in.

"You know,I've heard that the boys at your school are all stuck up,but I don't think your stuck up"She breathed,Austin slightly smiled.

"Thanks...I think"He finished,she grinned and nodded.

"Um...would you uh...maybe wanna dance?"Austin asked,she hesitated,but then nodded. He raised his hand and she rested her hand in his. The song currently being sung by a girl from Ally's school was enchanted by Taylor Swift**(7)**. Austin and Ally slow danced and swayed back and forth during the song,never looking away from each others eyes.

"I like the Chuck Taylor's,it really pulls the whole look together"Austin said while the end of the song was getting near,Ally blushed and rested her head into Austin's chest,wrapping her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist.

"It was,enchanting to meet you"The girl sang,and Ally pulled her head back and looked into Austin's eyes,he stared back into her eyes and he leaned in,she found herself leaning in also. Before either of them knew what was happening,they were kissing.

This kiss was different,to both of them. Austin's kissed girls before,even if he goes to an all boys school,he gets around,but he felt something different with Ally then with any other girl. Ally has never had her first kiss,like she's said so many times before,she doesn't have many friends,therefore,she's had no boyfriends because she doesn't really talk to any boys,but even if she had kissed a boy before,she didn't think it would've felt like this.

They both felt sparks,wait,scratch that,they both felt fireworks. They had no idea of how long they were kissing,but they knew they didn't want to pull away,the only reason they did was for lack of air AND too much PDA could get them in trouble at a school dance,and Ally couldn't afford to have that on her school record. They pulled away slowly and kept their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed.

"Wait,how come you're aloud dancing at our school dance,when you don't go to our school?"Ally asked,opening her eyes and pulling away slightly. He opened his eyes as well,and smirked slightly.

"I'm not"He replied smiling cheekily as her smile faltered.

So maybe Austin got chased out of the dance before it was over,but he managed to get Ally's number,and he got a kiss from her. He would definitely be calling her,and he would definitely be arranging a date with her.

**Finished! Wow,I had the urge to write this,even if it is 1:00 in the morning! I really hope you enjoyed it! This was a lot longer then I thought it would be! But I'm pretty proud of it! Please please review to let me know what you think!**

**(1) Don't own Campus Crew,but I love that store and their track pants,or trackie's as I like to call them :P.**

**(2) Again,Don't own Ben&Jerry's ice cream,but it's delicious!**

**(3) Don't own Chuck Taylor's,also known as Converse!**

**(4) Don't own Let Her Go,Passenger does,but I love the song!**

**(5) Don't own she will be loved by Maroon 5,but I LOVE Maroon 5!**

**(6) OK,IM OBSESSED WITH ED SHEERAN! I love him so much! Anyone else? I don't own Give Me Love,but it is one of my favourite Ed Sheeran songs!**

**(7) Don't own Enchanted,Taylor Swift,but it's like,one of the best songs ever!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
